hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Capitol Games
This is a roleplaying page about a Hunger Games in the Capitol, though the tributes don't know it. They think it's all a very realistic simulation, and everything around them is fake. People from all the districts, even 13, and the Capitol are competing in it. There are four tributes from each settlement. Oh, there are six hundred Capitol citizens that are in it, and they try to kill the tributes occasionally. When the tributes are killed, nobody thinks its real becaus everybody believes they are in a simulation. The Games Kole Roch smiled at a random Capitol citizen walking by. He waved at the eccentric looking woman, trying to be polite. Not that it really mattered, seeing how it was a simulation. Then the woman launched herself at him, teeth bared. He backed up, scared by her wicked looking talons. She slashed him on the face, but he responded by sending a sword through her gut. Panting heavily, heart racing, he sat down on a bench and drank from a water fountain. Henryjh98 01:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle looked around. Everything seemed peaceful enough, but simulations have concequinces for thinking like that. This hill really is beautiful though, and the clouds are so pretty......... SNAP OUT OF IT! Sparkle's thoughts screamed as she shook her head to clear it. Ok. I'm in the capitol. In a simulation. In a simulation of a Capitol Hunger Games. So I need to find the other Careers, then go hunt down all of the other tributes. And win. Dont forget that part. Then this confusing simulation will be over...... :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) GlimmerandSparkle Marina strolled down the Capitol's glistening streets. Then she froze. This was a simulation but, what was that scream? Could they have- Marina didn't finish the thought. She ran blindly towards 'Main Street' and sprinted down an alley, but stoped short as she saw a brick wall, and nothing else. Then she spotted it- a blasted Mockingjay, sitting on the wall. It wasn't Paydro after all. Her brother was safe. Marina threw one of her tridents at the bird. It hit, and the trident toppled back down, bloody. Marina straigtened, hearing something. Slowly she raised her trident, then spun around fast. She knew someone was there. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:58, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle raised her arms in a defensive but surrendering position. "Hey, don't freak out. It's just me. Do you know where the other Careers are? I can't find them anywhere. This stupid place is so confusing!" Sparkle was really confused now. Was she going crazy? She took a deep breath. Not quite. It would take more than some stupid little simulation to break her. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Kole stood up from the bench and unsheathed his sword. Everything seemed so dangerous around here. Good thing it was just a simulation, not real. He walked down some stairs into a small park and saw another Capitol citizen standing by the fountain. It was so surgically altered and looked like a. . . a lion. Then some bushes shook and a tiger-like citizen and a leopard-like citizen emerged from the bushes. Two surgically altered owls dropped down from some trees and a wolf walked down the stairs behind him. He knew they were all citizens and fake, but he was scared. Really, really scared. A bunch of humans altered to be like animals, six of them. He was totally outnumbered. Raising his sword, he prepared to defend himself. Henryjh98 18:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Eucy Collier picked up a sharp rock from the ground and catiously walked around the Capitol. She knew it was dangerous, even though it was just a simulation. Down a bunch of steps was a small park with a fountain in the middle. She saw three Capitol people standing near the fountain, but whatever they were looking at was hidden by the trees. Then they launched forward and Eucy heard a scream. Henryjh98 19:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) All three cat peopel lunged for Kole. Screaming, Kole rolled out of the way and slashed the leg of the tiger. it growled and slashed at Kole's leg. Kole shot up and ran over to the fountain. The wolf-person bounded at him, launching itself forward. Kole raised his sword in defense but the wolf sent him sprawling into the fountain. He gave a yelp of pain and terror as his body was submerged by water. Quickly, he resurfaced and crawled over the edge of the fountain. One of the owls landed lightly in front of him. He scrambled up, but not quick enough. Four talons slashed over his face, drawing blood and searing pain. Satisfied, the owl put its leg down. Anger boiled up within Kole and he plunged the sword into its neck. It collapsed to the ground, dead. He backed up against the tree, blood blinding him. But he could see that the five other citizens were slowly getting closer to him. Henryjh98 19:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly, Sparkle heard someone screaming. She smiled. This was the kind of thing she looked forward to. "Come on!" She yelled, and without looking to see if Marina was following her, she sprinted down the street. She stopped when she got to the top of a staircase, and at the bottom was a fountian. There was ne normal guy, and 6 weird animal people. No wait, 5. That owl on the ground was dead. She ran behind a building and screamed, and to her pleasure, her destraction worked. All 5 of the weirdos turned and looked her way, and started heading over here. She ran around the other side, so the weirdos wouldn't find her, and ran down to the fountian. There, wrything in pain, was a guy. She smiled and twirled a knife in her fingertips.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Eucy rushed over to the park and heard someone else scream. She pounded down the stairs and stumbled upon the writhing body of a tribute. Wait, this was Kole Roch! She knew him! Then she turned and saw the five animal-citizens walked towards a girl. Another girl was creeping towards Kole. With a yell, Eucy fired her slingshot and rushed over to Kole. She didn't even bother to look if her stone had hit its mark. She grabbed Kole's hand and began to drag him away. He opened his eyes and said, "Help me up," he said. "I can do it." Eucy nodded and began to pull him up. Moments later he was standing and they began to hobble off together. She sure hoped that girl was not following them. Henryjh98 19:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle heard someone yell. She turned around and saw a small stone flying toward her face. he brought up her knife and deflected it easily, and then looked back down at the boy. All she saw was a bloody, cracked fountain. She whipped her head around. Where'd he go? Soon she spotted him and some girl limping off together. She decided this might get intresting, and fled into the maze of buildings, always keeping the pair in sight. They were moving painfully slow, but she followed them, and she was certian that to them, she was invisible.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Kole sat down on a rock and took a swig of water. Then he poured some over his face to get the blood out of there. Eucy sat down next to him and pulled something out of her backpack. She began to clean the wounds on his face and wiped away the blood. Kole smiled and felt better. The searing pain was already going away and soon Eucy was done tending to him. He stood up. "Thanks," he said. "You saved my life." After a moment, she didn't respond. When Kole, confused, turned around, he realized why. Two huge lizard mutts were standing right in front of them. He darted his arm out and grabbed Eucy. "Slowly walk back," he instructed, taking two small steps backwards. Hesitantly, Eucy followed. "Now run!" cried Kole, grabbing onto Eucy's hand and pulling her through the streets. The two mutts darted after them, streaking across the ground in small, quick steps. They flew down a large street and saw the girl from D1 standing there. "Run!" cried Kole. "Run!" He and Eucy sprinted towards her as the lizards streaked past a corner. Henryjh98 19:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle was so confused... again. Ok, obvioulsy they saw her, but why were they running towards her? Then she saw them. The Lizard mutts. She sprinted down the street towards them, and ran in between the pair, cutting them both their arms with her knives. Oops. She kicked off against a park bench, abd landed on the head of one of the mutts. she stabbed her knife in it's eye and twisted, abd then did the same thing for the other eye. She then cut off it's nose. With it's hunter's senses down, it would be much less threatening. "Don't... make.... a ...sound!" She said as the mutt swund its head around, trying to toss her.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Take this," said Eucy, shoving the slingshot into Kole's hands. She had stopped once they'd run past the District 1 girl and spun around, only to see her on top of one of the mutts. "Fire a rock at her," she demanded Kole. "Meanwhile, I'll be shooting her with darts." Kole nodded and slung a rock at the girl while Eucy shot two quick arrows, both on either side of the girl, not straight at her. That way it prevented her from stepping to the side. Then she fired one right at her, to make sure that she woulnd't just stay where she was. She saw Kole sling another rock and then she turned back to the girl on top of the lizard. Henryjh98 19:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ''(The girl on top of the lizard IS the distrit 1 girl.... let's just say she slit it's neck and and hopped off, ok?) ''Sparkle looked around. There was an arrow ro her left, one to her right, and ine omig straight at her face. She let her feet become useless for a moment, and dropped down underneath them. Ow. A rock just hit her in the nose. She rubbed it, and then glared at the two who were attaking her. Quickly, she took all of her weight onto her hands and lashed out with her feet, kicking the girl in the chest. Hard. Then, she threw one of her precious knives at the boys already damaged leg. She heard the sound of impact, but didn't know where it came from because she had moved so fast.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Category:Panem Category:Roleplay